Let He Who Is Without Sin...
| date = 2373 | episode = 5x07 | production = 505 | airdate = week of | written = Ira Steven Behr and Robert Hewitt Wolfe | director = Rene Auberjonois | altimage = arandis.jpg }} "Let He Who Is Without Sin…" was the 105th episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, the 7th episode of the show's fifth season, first aired during the week of 11 November 1996. The episode was written by Ira Steven Behr and Robert Hewitt Wolfe and directed by Rene Auberjonois. Summary Worf, Jadzia Dax, Quark, Julian Bashir and Leeta visit Risa, where Worf joins a group that feels the planet exemplifies a supposed moral decay of the Federation. References Characters :Arandis • Julian Bashir • Jadzia Dax • Pascal Fullerton • Kopyc K'narf • Leeta • Morn • Odo • Quark • Benjamin Sisko • Worf, son of Mogh • Deep Space 9 personnel (Deep Space 9 residents) Boday • Curzon Dax • Martok (changeling) • Kahless the Unforgettable • Mikel • Miles O'Brien • Keiko O'Brien • Rom Locations :Deep Space 9 (Habitat ring • Replimat) • Risa (Temtibi Lagoon) Earth • Ferenginar • Gamma Quadrant • Gault • Hoobishan Baths • Rome • Three Turn Bridge Starships and vehicles : ( explorer, in opening credits) • (in opening credits) • ( runabout) ( escort, also in opening credits) Races and cultures :Bajoran • Bolian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Pakled • Risian • Trill Borg • Jem'Hadar • Gallamite • Prophets • Romulan States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • New Essentialists Movement • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Dominion • Klingon High Council Other references :agriculture • airlock • Bajoran language • batlh • cabin • chief facilitator • dabo • dabo girl • earthquake • Ferengi language • Founding of the United Federation of Planets • holosuite • Horga'hn • hoverball • icoberry juice • industrial replicator • jamaharon • jungle • Klingon opera • lightning • ocean • PADD • par'Mach'kai • phaser rifle • power cell • protostar cluster • prune juice • raktajino • replicator • reyamilk • Rite of Separation • seismic regulator • soccer • solarium • snail juice • spaceport • star • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2366-2373) • swamp • swimsuit • Tarkalean tea • tectonic stress regulator • tricorder • waste disposal unit • waterfall • weather modification network Appendices Related media * "Let He Who Is Without Sin..." explains how Curzon died, as depicted in Jadzia's orb experience in "Emissary". * The mentions the New Essentialists. * Arandis appears in the Star Trek: The Next Generation novel Losing the Peace. * Fullerton and the New Essentialists are mentioned in the Star Trek Online novel The Needs of the Many. The full name of the group is given as the New Essentialists for a New Federation. * ** Information about this episode is presented consistently in the third and fourth volumes. Video releases vhsDS9coll.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "Things Past". letHeWhoIsWithoutVHS.jpg|VHS release. vhsDS9-5.4.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "Things Past". dS9season5LDv1.jpg|LaserDisc release in ''DS9'' season 5 (volume 1). dS9season5DVD.jpg|DVD release in ''DS9'' season 5. Background Notable cast and crew * Written by Ira Steven Behr and Robert Hewitt Wolfe * Directed by Rene Auberjonois * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir * Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Michael Dorn as Worf Images leeta.jpg|Leeta. jadzia and Worf on Risa.jpg|Episode image. arandis.jpg|Arandis. pascal Fullerton.jpg|Pascal Fullerton. Connections Timeline External links * * category:dS9 episodes category:dS9 season 5